April O'Neil
Bio Most people think I'm a regular 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat pizza. Totally normal, except... my friends are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and the closest thing I have to a father figure is a giant rat. So yeah, maybe not so normal. - April I also keep a record of strange things happening in town on my laptop Personality Not your typical teenager, April is more comfortable around the Turtles than around her high-school peers. She always knew she wasn’t meant to live a normal life, but now that extra-dimensional creatures bent on world domination have kidnapped her super-intelligent scientist father, things will never be “normal” again. History Season 1 Rise Of The Turtles: 'April meets the turtles for the first time in this episode. She and her father were kidnapped by The Kraang in front of the turtles who try to save them. They fail the first time but infiltrate the Kraang compound and manage to save April, but her father remains in the Kraang's custody. She vows to get him back and the turtles promise to help. 'Turtle Temper: 'April does not appear in this episode, but Donatello said he got intel and Raph said "you mean April told you". Michelangelo then teases Donnie by saying "you mean your girlfriend?", much to Don's annoyance. 'New Friend, Old Enemy: 'April is seen in the turtle's lair, and tells Mikey that he already has a human friend, her. (Since he was obsessing over Chris Bradford). Raph says it's too bad that there isn't a place where freaks could meet people without seeing them, and April say that there is, the the internet. April then asks Don to borrow his laptop (Don was looking at a picture of her eating pizza on it). April then shows Mikey a site where he could make friends (similar to facebook) and Mikey friends Chris Bradford. Mikey then waits for Chris to accept, and April starts to tell him that people don't respond immediately, but she is interrupted when the friendship gets accepted. When Mikey goes to hang out with Chris, April is worried and tells Mikey that Chris probably has thousands of "Friends", but Mikey doesn't listen. 'Metalhead (Episode): 'In this episode April is seen already in the turtle lair with Donatello bugging her. She later get info for where her dad is. Leonardo then tells April to go later because its dangerous. Then she tells Leonardo that what is dangerous is standing between her and her father. Then sneaks into The Kraangs Warehouse and manage to knock out a few kraang. 'Monkey Brains: 'April is a lot more active in this episode. She and Donnie investigate the disappearance of a scientist who was experimenting with mutagen and a lab monkey. Through the investigation, they find that the mutated monkey they have been chasing is actually the scientist, mutated and abused by his colleague for the psychic mutagen he produces. April also demonstrates her empathic abilities which intrigue Splinter into offering to train her as a female ninja, a Kunoichi. 'Never Say Xever:? April introduces the turtles to her favorite noodle shop run by her friend Mr. Murakami.? When they get there, she identifies the thugs trashing the restuarant as the Purple Dragons, a local street gang.? When Xever takes Murakami hostage, April is the one that alerts the turtles to his abduction.[[The Gauntlet|The Gauntle't']] The Gauntlet:? April is stalked by a mutant pigeon.? She enlists the turtles to help capture it and the pigeon reveals that he has a message from her father.? April comes with the turtles on the mission to save him, and is given the job to throw the escape rope.? She sees her father shoot the Kraang to save the turtles and recaptured.? She breaks down and cries in Donnie's arms. Interactions With Other Characters Leonardo'': ''Aside from Donatello, Leonardo appears to be the most protective of April in the group and is supportive of her efforts to discover information that will lead them to find her father. Raphael:'' As of yet, Raph and April have not interacted much onscreen. He does, however, seem to show deference to her when she catches him and his brothers teasing Donatello for sustaining injuries from a lab monkey. 'Michelangelo:' Mikey and April have not interacted much onscreen. Although she is his first human friend, Mikey says she doesn't ''really ''count because she is obligated to like him since he helped to save her life. 'Donatello: Donnie has a HUGE ''crush on April, and fell in love with her at first sight. He is also the one that instigated the rescue of April and father from the Kraang, and who saved her from the Kraang's getaway copter at the end of the episode Rise Of The Turtles. He has tried numerous times to get her attention, but April is either indifferent or oblivious to his advances. She does, however, seem to care about him as a friend. 'Master Splinter: 'Since April's Father has been captured, Splinter has become a surrogate father to April. He has noticed her innate sensitivity to her surroundings and has bugun to train her as a kunoichi or female ninja in the episode Monkey Brains. 'Shredder: ''Currently Unavalible!'' Trivia *April is a teenager in this series, but in every other incarnation of TMNT, she is an adult or young adult. *April has the number five on her shirt. This could mean she is like the 5th turtle or that she is Splinter's 5th student. *It is revealed in "I think his name is Baxter Stockman", that April, or more likely her aunt lives above 'The Second Time Around' antiques store in Brooklyn. *Splinter is training her in the ways of ninjitsu. Quotes *"Not to rush you, but HURRY UP *"Well, can't be any worse than highschool." *"Funny thing, when you tell the cops that your Dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously." *"I don't know. Sometimes I just get a feeling about things." *"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" *" Agh, Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey." *"But I'll be alot better when I track down the creeps who took my Dad." *"We can't just sit here! We have to do something!" *"Hey! You can't keep us locked up in here like this! We know our rights! *"You know that's not muted right?" *"Thank you....but it's not your fight." *"Mikey, people don't always respond immed - but sometimes they do." *"If I do this, does this mean I could kick everyone's butt?" *"You know what else could be dangerous? Standing between me and my father." *"Think ninja! Think ninja!" *"Mikey, you already have a human friend.....Me!!" *"Ok, giant lizard thing." *"Tonight, you're going to do something besides hitting people." Gallery Character-april-o-neil.png Character-april-o-neil-weapon.png|April's Laptop tmnt_april.png Bizzare.jpg 000.jpg April.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Good Guys Category:Humans